


What did you do?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath tries to give Baz her idea of the ultimate redemption, and Wren is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you do?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fanfiction for a book where a character writes fanfiction about a book. I don't know what I was thinking.

     Cath knew when she heard the shriek followed by a stomping noise and plenty of swearing that Wren had seen what she had posted. She only had to wait a few seconds before Wren stormed into the room fuming. "WHAT WAS THAT??? YOU KILLED BAZ!!!!!" Cath winced and tried to protect her laptop, wrapping her sweater around it and hoped Wren wouldn't see. No such luck.

     Wren snatched the laptop, sweater and all. Cath tried to grab it back, but Wren kept it away from her. "What were you thinking?" Cath thought for a moment and mumbled,

     "I thought it was sweet. I wanted to give Baz the ultimate redemption." Wren glared.

     "You've already done that, and so has Gemma, and so has the rest of the world! Why do you want to torture him??" Cath looked at the floor. Cath didn't know, it had just seemed right to her, had just flowed. Wren apparently didn't think it was right. Cath knew not to push it, so she said nothing as Wren took her laptop, didn't try to get it back. Cath watched as Wren opened her laptop, typing and clicking for about a minute until she looked up triumphantly. "Done." Cath scrambled to take the laptop back from Wren. She looked for a minute, and then looked up in horror, her eyes wide.

    The entire chapter had been deleted, and there was a note at the bottom that Cath had definitely not written.  _I'm sorry for that last chapter if you read it. I was on drugs and didn't realize what I was doing._ Cath was shocked. 

    "You told them I was on DRUGS? How could you do that?" Wren looked at Cath and smiled. 

     "If you can kill Baz, then I can do whatever I want. You should thank me, I just saved your life." Cath scrolled down the page. Comments were already pouring in. There was nothing she could do, it was too late to fix that. Wren looked at her. "Next time you try something like that, I'm deleting your account." Cath sighed and mumbled,

     "I'm changing my password." 


End file.
